Talk:Panau
Speculation about religion "According to a unknown source, it is estimated that 61% of the population is Buddhist, 24% Christian, 10% Muslim, 4% Hindu and around 1% other, which includes the Religion of the Ulars, a small Jewish population and a small population following Confucianism." These percentages don't even add up. The jews and confucians have no percentages. Until there's a link to an official statement by the game developers, we could say any percentages we want. The in-game facts are: *The Ular Tribe has its own religion and they control about 33% of Panau. *Panau has lots of ancient temple ruins. These could only have belonged to the Ular Tribe. Most of them do not appear to be in use at this time, but a few at some settlements look relatively clean and have cut crass around them. *There's a lot of christian churches in the desert and a few other places, but it's unknown which christian faction (chatolc? lutheran? english? other?) they belong to. *There's only one bulding that's suspected of being a mosque (the Unnamed religious site at X:20160; Y:27740) and it's not being used by Muslims. *There's lots of large tibetian-style buildings all over the Berawan Besar Mountains. These buildings are in constant use. GMRE (talk) 16:00, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Interactive map I was wondering if we should/could somehow implement this onto the wiki or add it to this page (or another page): http://www.maplib.net/fullmap.php?id=8630 SlitWeaver (talk) 16:24, October 10, 2012 (UTC) :How? It doesn't belong to us. We'd have to create our own. An interactive map would be totally cool, but it takes an epic amount of complicated coding to make it work. We have thousands of things that we could add to such a map and to be useful, the map would have to be zoomable. And every item on the map would have to be a link to some article. There's nobody here who's qualified for the kind of coding that it would take. :But at least we have those link-filled templates and every article has pictures and co-ordinates, so it's not really a must have. GMRE (talk) 16:46, October 10, 2012 (UTC) ::Well, my dad knows how, maybe I could convince him to do it or give me a lesson, or I can persusade him. And it may not be a "must have" but I still think it'd be pretty cool. The linked one has zoom and all that, there's also a Flash Player version, duno if that's helpful. But I'll see if I can do anything about it :D :::The Panau page is already so large that I might have to split it at some point. We have an article called Maps already and considering the amount of coding it takes, it should have its own page - Interactive map of Panau. That way you can take more time to do it too. Don't add that link to any articles until the map is finished. And take your time, no need to hurry. GMRE (talk) 17:52, October 10, 2012 (UTC) :::::Alright, awesome! I'll see what I can do. There is one thing I'm gonna try first, if it works BAM, life'll be super easy; however, if it doesn't work, I have one back-up plan before I mist code it all myself :P SlitWeaver (talk) 23:02, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Thai Script in Panau Just finished playing through the game, thanks a bunch to all you guys who worked on this wiki! I'm currently teaching in Thailand and studying Thai while I'm here. I thought you might want to know that the script used around Panay often includes Thai characters (the three letters of the "Panau Broadcasting Company" are all Thai). Thai script aside, the rest of the island's writing appears to be in a made up script. There may be some Khmer (the Cambodian language) but as I'm not studying that language, I can't be certain. 19:43, October 15, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks. I used to think it's all made up. GMRE (talk) 15:02, October 16, 2012 (UTC) :With this knowledge, you could be quite useful on this wiki, or even very useful. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Orderman'Saddex]] 17:14, October 17, 2012 (UTC)) Military Just took a look at the page to scan for errors and noticed there's no section for military. Going to add it. Alpha Six (talk) 03:10, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Splitting the article This article is way too long, it should be split into separate pages under one ambiguation page for panau. Speeddaemon (talk) 15:05, May 5, 2013 (UTC) :Nah, I don't think so. Check a page for a random real country on wikipedia, and you will find these are also very long. That's why there's a content table. Lets see what GMRE says. [[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 15:23, May 5, 2013 (UTC) ::I've thought about that before, but no 1 section is so long that its removal would make a difference. The only thing we could do is create a page like "Panauan history and culture", or something like that and then move about a half of the sections there. But is that really needed? So what if the page is longer than usual? I guess the 9 large infoboxes could be removed and replaced by some sentence like "for a full list of the 452 locations (currently at the JC2 locations category) see the sub-pages:", followed by the single Panau infobox. But other than that, the game has a giant map, so it makes sense that the article would also be large. If we devide it, just to have a shorter page, we'd end up creating like a pyramid of pages and sub-pages. Who would read them all? Seriously, who would go to a gaming wiki to read about the history and culture of a fictional nation? Most players are kids. Right now all the info is at a high traffic page where it's guaranteed to be seen. Basically "I think this article is way too long" is not much of a reason. It has to be planed out and the resulting situation has to be better. GMRE (talk) 16:44, May 5, 2013 (UTC) ::I replaced the large tables with something shorter. The page looks fine now. GMRE (talk) 16:53, May 5, 2013 (UTC) :::Also, who wants to load all of these subpages? Since a half year ago, I rely mostly on a stable, lightning fast 4G LTE connection, but before that my internet was often slow, and also really unstable. It takes now average 5 s to load any of the pages (except for pages full of images like GMRE's userpage), but before that very much longer. Even if the subpages has the same size as the sections on the original page, you still have to go back to another sub-page if you missed anything, more time wasted. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 17:04, May 5, 2013 (UTC)) ::::Funny that you should say that. I actually avoid editing some larger pages, because the laptop I use most of the time can't really handle a large article in source mode, with out often freezing for a few seconds. At least I can aviod that by editing only sections at a time. GMRE (talk) 17:19, May 5, 2013 (UTC) ::::::My laptop isn't too strong, but it usually handles those pages. Sometimes I finds an error in one section of the page, then edits it and fixes it. When I read further I may find more errors, and then I edit those sections. It's mostly that I don't want to scroll the whole page when editing it. ::::::([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 18:58, May 5, 2013 (UTC)) Road system Odd that Panau has the money to have asphalt on almost all roads, but they don't think airports should be paved. The military airports are paved, but there's constant traffic on several dirt airfields. GMRE (talk) 19:13, May 8, 2014 (UTC) I agree,all those airports in the Lautan Lama Desert and Tanah Raya deserve to be paved,and some roads to be dirt. 23:07, August 15, 2015 (UTC) Aftermath speculation (fan-fiction) I moved the following 2 subsections here, after they were removed from the article. This way there should be less reason for future arguments about it. GMRE (talk) 00:24, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Best Outcome After Pandak Panay's regime is defeated at Rico's hands a new, US friendly, Panauan President is elected and a new government formed under his/her leadership. With the supposed contamination of the Selatan Oil and Gas Fields, the government falls back to the smaller, highly productive Panau Barat Oil and Gas Fields, which produce 80% of Panau's oil. These rich oil fields would cause Panau to remain a nation of strategic importance to the United States Government as witnessed by a US friendly President being put in power in Panau. Content that their nation is now free. The Reapers unite with the new government of Panau and become the Panauan Defense Force. Their leader, Bolo Santosi, is granted a position on the new President's staff for her commitment to Panau and its people. With the reforming of Pandak Panay's Panau Military into a new Panauan Defense Force, law and order is restored to the war-torn nation. The Roaches expand their influence and criminal operations throughout Panau, as the new Panauan government turns a blind eye to it, due to Razak Razman's considerable contribution to the overthrowing of Pandak Panay. The Ular Boys rise to reclaim their religious and spiritual land that was lost under the rule of Panay, and becomes the most popular religion in Panau. The United States expresses continued interest in Panau and the nation is placed under its protection as an important ally. With US aid, the Panauan Defense Force becomes a force to be reckoned with and the new President's government is stabilized. Worst Outcome The supposed peace that would come after Pandak Panay's death is never realized. Instead Panau is thrown into a violent and bloody civil war as the factions fight for dominance. With the loss of the Selatan Oil and Gas fields foreign powers soon lose interest in Panau and withdraw their support. Panau becomes the latest war-zone in a troubled world. It would be likely that the US and/or Russia and/or China would take advantage of this.